nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Brigade
Niceee Cristian Latin 12:51, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, priatel! They could, of course, defend you aswell. You seem to have quite some enemies and the last thing we desire is for you to share your brother's fate. Pierius Magnus 12:56, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Capisco :P Many thanks for your offer, priatel, I'll definitely make use of it! :D Cristian Latin 13:05, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'm glad The Brigade can be of service. Our motto: "Do you feel lucky, punk?" Pierius Magnus 13:16, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Infringement of our basic rights I quote: "Anyone who grants himself unauthorized entry to property belonging to the Donia Clan will be shot on sight." I would like this to be changed. I'll bring this to court. (By the way, I am standing on your grounds.) Percival E. Galahad 13:23, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :It is meant as in: breaking in to our houses, not just standing on the porch. Attack us, and we retaliate. The Brigade serves to protect, it wishes to do no harm. All members are licensed gun-owners and responsible people. Pierius Magnus 13:27, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::For some reason I find this army very silly, Bombastic, and magnusesque. Why does Magnus always create mysterious mafi bosses and 'armies'?. I Btw support Percival's act. It will end the anarchy on that issue we have in Lovia Pierlot McCrooke 15:19, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Good for you, Pierlot! Pierius Magnus 15:19, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::@Pierius: You should recognize the potential danger of militias like yours. If the neighboring clan with mob-like tendencies like yours would have similar AK-47-bearing Arnold Scharzenegger-like bimbos, and the state had no tools to interfere, we would leave our nation to the degraded humanoid with the highest amount of testosteron and the lowest brain capacity. Percival E. Galahad 15:43, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Sir Galahad, I never said The Brigade is a militia. Those are your words. They are just a group of armed men and women who are licensed hunters and excellently trained in the use of firearms. Who says they are paid? Who says they obey my every command? I never said that. They are just people with guns, who are legally entitled to carry them and choose to protect the Donia Clan and it's members. Nothing illegal there. Pierius Magnus 15:54, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Your words are "army". "Just a group of armed men and women who are licensed hunters and excellently trained in the use of firearms" is what would be a militia under the proposal in the First Chamber. Who said all that? You: "private army of the Donia Clan", "created by Clan patriarch and leader Ygo August Donia in January 2011." It is not illegal - although I am convinced it could be ruled unconstitutional - but I hope to criminalize it with the Firearms Act. It is a threat to our personal safety and the Christian morals of those you wish to represent. Percival E. Galahad 15:59, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::You said you would bring this to court, by all means feel free to do so. Then I can defend myself properly in front of a judge. However before the firearms act you proposed is passed, my private army is perfectly legal. And after it is passed, I will change it into a “hunting club” – nothing more then a change of status, of course. In any case, the Brigade will live on. Not to attack, or cause any harm. It just serves to protect. Pierius Magnus 16:13, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::If it becomes a "hunting club" only by name, it will still be criminal under the Firearms Act. I didn't mean to offend, though. I just believe private militias are to freedom what rape is to love. Percival E. Galahad 16:18, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I'll find a way. I am glad hunting clubs, at least, are still allowed. These changes are most appreciated by me, sir. Most appreciated. Pierius Magnus 16:20, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::It would be unfair to exclude them, if we choose to permit hunting. Whether we should permit hunting is another issue, and as long as we do, we should protect their occupation. Percival E. Galahad 16:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hunting club Would it be a solution if this would change into a valid hunting club? Pierius Magnus 12:48, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Under the pending bill, yes. You would have to get rid of the machine guns and so, though. Percival E. Galahad 13:07, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I suppose hunting rifles and animal traps would still be allowed? Pierius Magnus 13:11, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Rifles would be allowed. The Firearms Act (obviously) says nothing about (non-firearm) hunting apparel. Percival E. Galahad 13:17, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Well then I guess we're fine no matter what. We'll get rid of anything other then hand-rifles, hunting rifles and shotguns - if needed. Pierius Magnus 13:19, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: And C4? :P Cristian Latin 16:06, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::: No? No features of CoD wished? :D Cristian Latin 21:52, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::You know the saying "roeien met de riemen die je hebt"? Well, if it's any consolation: whether you should someone with a bazooka or a rifle, the target's gonna end up dead anyway. Besides: if you shoot at ducks with massive guns you ain't gonna get much meat out of the poor birds! Pierius Magnus 21:58, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::: You know how funny it is to hit someone between the eyes with a crossbow arrow of the type explosive tip . It explodes two sec's after hittin' your enemy. First you see the person who was being hit, being extremely frightened and surprised, running like a dumbass in a circle, and then eventually his head explodes . It stays funny Cristian Latin 22:06, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Btw aiming a RPG at a duck sounds great too Cristian Latin 22:07, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Lol, yeah... and we could of course just KEEP our guns... Who is gonna take them away? Dimi and what army? Cuz you and me both know - there ain't no army but mine. Pierius Magnus 22:08, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Haha :D. We could also lock ourselves up in the castle and surround the area with booby traps, such as claymores, C4s, bouncing betties . Even if these "bailiffs" come with many, we could still camp in the castle with our sniper rifles (the M40A3 is mine!), throwing some random nades in the enemies' direction. Bet that sounds like a damn' good plan :P Cristian Latin 22:14, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::If I'm ever gonna leave the site then that's the way I'm gonna do it, brother! Side by side with my priatels, in a blaze of glory - fire and explosions, some catchy dance Romanian dance music at the back ground, to make Latin happy. That would be a worthy end of Donia Castle. Pierius Magnus 22:19, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Haha, niceee . Tell me when I have to call Edward Maya and Inna, then we'll make the guns stutter on the beat ^^. Every single beat will mean a dead enemy that tried to do harm to your lovely castle, Sire. Cristian Latin 22:22, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::You know what? This plan is so stupid that it might actually work! I'm going all in man! And did you just call me Sire? From now on I'm the king of the Emeralds! Pierius Magnus 22:26, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Haha, . Count me in, my son! Do you have any task for me, like... maybe I could marry one of your beautiful nieces and become a Baron/Principle too! Sounds great :P. Don't forget to re-claim your castle, ay! We could also just conquer it. Besides, there ain't no other army, so who is gonna make a stand? Cristian Latin 22:31, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Mr. Latin, you can marry a relative of course! The old baron knocked up tons of girls - he had himself an entire harem! I'm sure you can invent some sorta beautiful out-of-wedlock daughter and marry her. And yes, there is no army only perhaps a few policemen and I doubt they'll put up much of a fight, really. Not with me in charge! :) Pierius Magnus 22:36, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I am honored, my friend, to become member of your great family (and to get access to the harem :D). Of course, if The Brigade has to fulfill its duty, I will stand up and fight for the good cause, which is on your side, not to be forgotten :P. Cristian Latin 22:40, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Grab your guns and let's shoot 'em up. Lllleet's get ready to ruuumble! Pierius Magnus 22:43, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Aite . Could you give me some money to do some inkopen in the States? I was thinking of some RPGs, Thumpers, Attached Silencer Weapons, Sub Machine Guns (MP5, UMP45), M16s, a great bunch of claymores and semtexes to stick the noses of curious enemies who open the door of our Castle. Am I allowed? :P Cristian Latin 22:46, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::The Donia Clan will pay for all your expenses. It's on the house, priatel! Buy yourself some big guns and expand our already impressive arsenal. :) Pierius Magnus 22:48, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I'll take the speedboat rightaway. Expect me to return tomorrow at sunset with quite some heavy shit :P Cristian Latin 22:49, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::The attorneys at L&VATL would like to know if you want to disscus the case or drop charges? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:02, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Well you can tell them they might still be needed: the Brigade needs some legal guidance and advice from time to time as they remain highly controversial - and, at the moment, are STILL a private army cuz' luckily for us that darn bill hasn't passed yet. :) Pierius Magnus 22:04, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Maybe the smallest armed force- but the strongest.-Nathaniel Scribner 22:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed Mr. Scribner, indeed. These men and women are the best in the field - they are like my personal Swiss Guard and I'm their pope. Pierius Magnus 22:12, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: Well If you are the Pope, then I am God :P Cristian Latin 22:15, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Then I'll be... well... damn, that's impossible to beat, dude! xD Pierius Magnus 22:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: I know I am good . What about the God''father''! ^^ Cristian Latin 22:31, January 10, 2011 (UTC) You gotta make them love you I don't know if you guys are into branding, but your image might profit from an image. I'm talking about some profiling here, and not just a lame calendar of heavily armed fathers playing with their kids, no the real stuff: an official logo! If I can make a suggestion I'd pick something like this (points at the right end of this line). Just a suggestion though, the calender would do just fine too. 15:13, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks man, looks awesome! We'll protect Lovia from terrorists and nazi's - free of charge. And we are indeed quick, reliable and accurate. Pierius Magnus 15:16, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::If I think organization, I think logo. The visual aspect deserves some attention. 15:18, January 11, 2011 (UTC)